Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new organic compounds and is particularly concerned with as-triazinobenzodiazepines of formula IV, intermediates thereto of formula III, and the process therefor.
The novel compounds and process of production therefor can be illustratively represented as follows: ##STR5## wherein R is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 2 carbon atoms, inclusive; wherein R.sub.1 is alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, inclusive, or the group ##STR6## is a 2-cycloalkylene ring of 5 or 6 carbon atoms and the group ##STR7## is 2-oxocyclopentylidene or 2-oxocyclohexylidene; wherein R.sub.2 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; wherein R.sub.3 is hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, nitro and --CF.sub.3 ; and wherein Ar is phenyl, o-chlorophenyl, o-fluorophenyl, 2,6-difluorophenyl, and 2-pyridyl.
The process of this invention comprises: treating a hydrazino compound of formula I with a dicarbonyl reagent of formula II to obtain the corresponding compound of formula III; and treating compound III with a cyclizing reagent to obtain the corresponding compound of formula IV.
The invention claims the compounds of formula IV and the pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, the intermediates of formula III, and the process to make these compounds.